Candian IceCream
by XxFallenAngel428xX
Summary: Gilbert is people watching and he can't look away fom a small, unseen teenager untill they get into a conversation where he asks the other out. T for references. PruCan


_Canadian Ice-Cream_

GILBERT was walking across the cafeteria of a large boarding school trying to find a seat without a bunch of idiots that would offend his awsomness. He had spotted a SUPOSEDLY untaken and empty round table with a counter-clockwise swirl of violet-blue and red on the surface. He took a seat, proud that his awsome self had been able to find one. Gilbert noticed a small teen about his age, unnoticed by the tall, quiet Swede cutting in front of him in the cafeteria serving line. Gilbert thought it was pitiful.  
He tried to look at other people and to people-watch while picking at his backpack that he had thrown on the tabletop in front of him. There was an American grinning brightly at an Englishman, who was looking away out of, from what Gilbert could tell, embarassment. There was also a violet-eyed Russian hiding from a smaller woman that had similar hair to the grown man. But eventually he had always found his eyes back on the small teen. At one point, the teenager had finally gotten through the line, and had a small ice cream, a small container of maple syrup, and a stack of three pancakes on his tray. He seemed to be releaved he got his lunch by the end of the lunch break.  
He also seemed to be walking in the general direction of the table Gilbert sat.  
Before Gilbert noticed this, he had been looking at his eyes. They were oddly colored like his own, but instead of an albino crimpson, they were a light purple mixed with a deep blue, almost the same blue as the American from before. Then Gilbert had remembered something; he had seen his friend, Francis, flirting with this kid before. Yet, he doesn't remember the other's name or wheather or not he and Francis had ended up going out or anything.  
This guy seems awesome enough for the awsomeness that is me to remember, Gilbert thought.  
Still not remembering his name, the albino was looking at the smaller teen when he sat down on the other side of the round table.  
He reminds me of a shy bird! Cute...  
"Hey, Birdie, what's your name?" he said, his eyes looking gently at the younger boy.  
"You can see me?" the blond asked, his voice soft and delicate, like he was afraid of being yelled at by the non-existent librarian. His hand was folded into a point and aimed at himself.  
"Yeah, the awsome me can see you, why wouldn't I? Keseseses~!" Gilbert gave his signature laugh to conclude his confermation.  
"Wow, no one ever notices me... Well, I'm Matthew Williams. I'm Alfred's half brother." Matthew looked down at his tray, his cheeks a dusted pink.  
"Keseseseseses~ I made Birdie blush~!" Gilbrt folded his hands, put his elbows on the table, and rested his chin on his folded knuckles.  
Matthew nervously opened his ice-cream, pulling a spoon out of nowhere. Gilbert eyed the food, wishing he had gotten in line when he could. If he got up to get some now it would just be a waste of time.  
He had a sudden idea.  
He slid over in the seat around the table to where he was sitting next to his seatmate, who was about halfway done with the ice-cream and was about to put another spoonfull of the cold sweetness in his mouth. Untill, that is, a specific albino leaned over, snapping his mouth closed gently on the spoon. Gilbert looked sideways at the smaller male next to him, pulled back, taking the spoon and attatched hand with him. He smirked at the blushing blond before him. Matthew was blushing so hard that his face almost matched the maple leaf on his over-sized sweater.  
"Could you maybe, please release my spoon? Sorry!" he said in what Gilbert thought was an adorible way, trying to hide his face, yet still be audible enough to, hopefully, get his point across.  
"Only if you agree to go on a date with me~! Keseseses~" Gilbert offered before he could stop himself.  
This time for sure Birdie was blushing hard enough to put tomatos to shame. Matthew's eyes were widened with suprise. Gilbert nervously sat up straight with the spoon in his mouth still and scratched that back of his head. "Uh... I mean... Only if you want-"  
"Yes." Matthew cut the albino off mid-sentence, a smile playing upon his face. He was looking straight up at the taller male, and something danced in his eyes. "Al told me to not go out with that pervert Francis, but said nothing about you... I've actually kind of liked you for a while..." he whispered, embarassed, yet the grin was still there.  
Gilbert looked at Birdie. A grin broke out on his face, and he just started laughing. Matthew looked at him, terrified, untill Gilbert pulled the spoon out of his mouth, leaned over, and kissed the blonde. Matthew kissed back with full force, wrapping his arms around the white-haired teen's neck. They pulled away at the click of a camra.  
Gilbert looked into his Birdie's eyes and pressed thier foreheads together. Another camra click regestered in his mind and he looked over to a brunett girl walking away towards a Japanese man. When she got all the way over, she 'whoop'ed and asked for a napkin. She seemed to have held it to her face.  
"Really, Eliza?" Gilbert whispered. "Whatever. Hey Birdie, that your bro?" Another grin broke out on his face; he pointed at a short-haired blonde stomping over, Englishman in tow.  
"Yes... Be nice, Gilbert." He responded reluctantly. He pulled his arms away from his new boyfriend, bracing for the scolding he was sure to get.  
When Alfred stopped in front of the new couple, a gave an unexpected smile, catching Arthur, Matthew, and Gilbert by suprise. "Haha, Mattie I saw your make-out session before. Nice job, bro! 'Bout time you got him!" he declaired proudly.  
Mathew's eyes were wide with confusion and awe. "Well then... Thanks, Al." Matthew uttered, still confused.  
Gilbert smirked and wrapped his arm around Birdie's waist and pulled him close. Birdie smiled giddily and did the same with his arm. He also reached over and grabbed Gilbert's hand that was reaching for the last of his ice-cream. He looked into Gilbert's red eyes and said simply "I'll give it to you later."  
A spark of mischeviousness in the Canadian's eyes showed the albino Prussian everything he needed to know.

* * *

**I know, I know, but I did this on a whim, and on my iPod, no less! Gimme some slack~! Plus, it had lots of fluff!  
Kk, review, flames welcome, ect, ect.~**


End file.
